Halo Story
The Halo Story is Non-Comfirmed Co-Canon with the Red vs Blue story, which is also Co-canon with the main Halo story. This is the story written by Elijah about the Spartan D-F64. This is a story of a Alternate reality Black Team with alternate members from the true Halo lore and canon. but follows similar fates to co-side with true Halo canon. Click Here>Stories of the Universe< to go back to the Stories _ _ Born and early years 2517-2547 Former Agent Spartan- F64 Elijah is a Spartan II born on July 2nd, 2511 on Eridanus II. His mother and father lived near a city in a suburb like area. Elijah had a baby brother named Elias, born a month before Elijah turned 6. Elias joins the UNSC later on after his cloned brother Elijah passed away at 16. Elias Became a ODST and served in the Battle of Earth in 2552 alongside Buck and Dare's Command. (The Rookie) He was killed later in 2554 by his own fathers new wife, Ingridson. He quotes and remembers his Insurrectionist father leaving most of the time usually carrying gear and dressed like a soldier, while his mother always scolded his father for doing what he did and what he was doing was "good for the cause and for our independance from the UN" His Mother was a business woman while my father was a Insurrectionist soldier. When F64 turned 6 years old, on his birthday two people dressed in black came to the door with some papers and took me away. They kidnapped him for a few weeks for testing. when he got to the place he met Dr. Catherine Halsey. She confirmed him for cloning and sent him with the other kids, all dressed in the same jumpsuit with a number tag on them, F-64 learned history, military strategy, weapons and received physical fitness training. _ _ In Training he wasn't the best in the class and didn't make it through everything but the other kids helped him through the stuff he struggled with. The Scientists would then inject the boy with different doses of chemicals such as 87556-UD61 that were extremely painful that lasted for hours strapped down, So powerful that it almost killed him. he eventually found my gift in all the challenges and made him almost the top in my class from the other kids in his group, that was being able to focus on particular settings and make time slow down for me. He then met the other 8 kids in his group, one was Spartan Noah, Daniel, Benjamin, Joshua- 029, Seth, Jai-006, Adriana-111 and Mike-120. During lunch in the mess hall they would sit across with All the other Spartan soldiers, Kelly would usually come hang out with them but Linda and Fredric would tell her to come back over with John and the other guys because Fredric called us the losers of the spartan class. But Jorge and Kurt would tell them that they weren't losers and they had something special with each other, making them feel better in a different way. F64 always liked Kurt he was the only cool guy to their group. Once they grew older and were ready to suit up into armor. The four were then conjoined with Fireteam Omega defending Arcadia in 2531 alongside Red Team and other field missions assigned to the team. Our intro into Spartan Black Team 2547 F64's team was late for graduation as most of the normal challenges put against them they could never complete, But Halsey noticed they were great with different challenges that would be usually too complex for normal Spartans. Halsey then issued Noah, Ben, Daniel and F64 onto Spartan Black Team, but she called it Team Zero, As well assisting Spartan Josh and Seth to co-operate along side special missions when they're not working for ONI. Halsey didn't want this group to make any further contact with other spartan teams after this assignment and to only report to ONI officials and to not speak to any other officials about information. She then implanted them with neural implants behind their necks. Taking on special mission authorized by Halsey's crew themselves. While they were given Black team. Jai, Adriana and Mike were placed onto spartan Grey team and were given their own special missions. Grey team were given full grey Mjolnir Mark IV power armor while Halsey gave black team full black armor. Noah had the "CQC" helmet variant and Benjamin had the "Operator" while F64 modified his Mark IV Standard helmet with the dark visor tint. Setting F64 as the leader of the group, Everyone's armor in the group were painted a main black color while mine was a Dark rust hue because of the armors prototype testing with a different Shield reflex layer. This would be the last time Black Team hears of Grey Team before they go MIA. _ _ Missions building up to the Fall of Reach 2547-2552 They took on various missions til the build of fall of reach. Reach had many locations listed to the Fireteam such as Forge World and more. Assassinating rogue Spartans, taking down UNSC psychopaths, nuclear warheads, flood and other covenant encounters kept secret within ONI and were required to be covered up. One important battle required the spartan team to be sent out to another planet was the Battle of Verge. Expeditions were camping out for months researching in secret locations and training new spartans on aircraft carriers on Reach. They were one of the main info suppliers within ONI. The information was so precious that they had a failsafe sensor in the back of our necks in case we try to give away secrets, we would be instantly executed. The Fall of Reach August 2552 On Arrival to reach, Black Team received updated tech and Mark V equipment attachments on their armor as a mandatory to all recalled spartans. Although Mark V helmets were offered, ONI refused the change to the new helmets because the Mark IV helmets were calibrated to ONI's hardware and changing to UNSC new hardware would render useless to ONI at the time. During the fall of reach, they were there to defend different sites from the covenant such as ONI Sword Base and (other firefight locations in Halo: reach) and cooperated with Noble team through out their campaign on reach and for the extraction of Halsey's package to the Pillar of Autumn. After that they were left behind and had to find another way of transportation. Black team fought off covenant until they were all down to nothing. Daniel then removed his helmet and was pinned down, a Covenant elite zealot then grabbed him and stabbed an energy sword through his shoulder. Spartan Benjamin and ONI Agents then showed up with a pelican and cleared out all the covenant in our LZ, the Noah and F64 then grabbed Daniel and left reach before our area was glassed. Post reach and Daniels state October 2552 After reach Black team were then issued to more of Halsey's missions and geared with new Mijolnir Mark VI, starting with a large Desert on the wreckage of Installation 04. They were left out there for several weeks to look for forerunner information on Flood and survivors. Later then picked up by a Frigate class ship. They knew Daniel was severely injured and was on life-support. He wouldn't be participating in most of Black teams missions from here on. During the Battle of Earth, the team were sent to the ONI Alpha site to retrieve data from the building before ODST's destroyed all information. Once the Orbital Elevator collapsed, one of the rings of the elevator landed near the Fireteam and destroyed their only pelican transport. During the night escape from the city of New Mombasa, Black Team had to find a source of transport to escape the guarded city. The group then saw a group of ODST's pinned down by covenant fire. Black Team took out all of the Covenant with a sniper and battle rifles from the rooftops. Cpl. Elias Lopez and his crew tried to see and make contact with the soldiers on the dark rooftops but the group disappeared into the night. Never to be seen again. _ _ November''' 2552 to the end of 2553 (Halo 3 days)' During these missions they would be either searching for rogue Spartans or camping out for months on their own in search for ONI sensitive information across different locations including ONYX. '''Cryosleep' After their several missions without Daniel, it was hard for Black team to move on, F64 eventually seperated from Black Team and took on a mission that led him out of reach of ONI contact on a frigate class ship. He eventually took on a mission that became too risky. Being under attack by remaining covenant loyalist fleets and ran out of fuel and took heavy damage, eventually resorted to Cryosleep until someone would find his beacon. Between the years of F64's cryosleep With F64 presumed MIA after a assault hit and run against remaining covenant loyalists after the human-covenant war. Spartan Ben and Noah continued to complete missions for the UNSC. Spartan Daniel was then recovered with the same tactics as Spartan Linda-058 was recovered. He was then reassigned to Black Team once again. As their next mission being stationed on Installation 03, as overwatch. At some point, they saw debris falling from portals that opened in the sky. They headed towards the crash zones and found the Didact unconscious. When the Didact awoke, he killed all Spartan Ben, Daniel and leaving Noah heavily injured. Their bodies were later found and recovered by Blue Team. Although this is similar to the true Halo canon, in the real Halo story of Black Teams death. It's shows all 4 Black Team spartans were present. although this was altered to continue the story of F64. Wake in 2558 The year 2558 came and I was woken up by Covenant Sword separatists. He was awake in shock and hesitant to grab his assault rifle but found out they were seperatists. They allowed him on their ship and brought him back to ONI for evaluating and armor updating, F64 was then geared with brand new Spartan IV Tech armor. Spartan Black Team was marked as KIA in ONI's Files by ONI Top class and marked MIA in UNSC files. F64 was send for reassignment undercover as a standard Spartan IV,. After months of recalibrating, Equiping him in Recruit Armor. Spartan F64 now known as Spartan Lopez, A Previous Spartan II was then assigned to Team Crimson on their mission to requiem with the UNSC Infinity. Spartan Lopez had several different chapter of missions during his cooperation with Team Crimson. Departure. Artifact. Catherine. Didact's Hand. Memento Mori. Scattered. Invasion. Expandable. Key and Exodus. Missions as Crimson Departure: Spartan Lopez's first mission began on a area in Requiem called Quarry. A dry desert like canyon. Joint Operations began on Requiem from UNSC Infinity as mass deployment of Spartans, Navy, Marine, Army and Air Force began. A suspicious structure was then found and sent team Crimson in to investigate. Eli was perfect for leading the group as he already is experienced with many classified materials. They then discover Covenant are searching for something. Artifact: As work continued on Requiem, science teams sent to research have gone quiet. the Fireteam's pelican was shot down by covenant forces, killing one of their members. Catherine: Intel came in that Parg Vol, a Sanghelli Terrorist and partner of Jul 'Mdama has been confirmed to be on Requiem. Science base Galileo has then became under attack and sent in Crimson to repel the assault. Crimson then went on a rescue mission to find and recover Mountain squad. Parg Vol was then located and eliminated by Crimson. Didact Hand: More Intel has been discovered that Covenant are using a Requiem comm net as a way to communicate secretly. The information possibly leading to Jul 'Mdama. Crimson stepping through a portal, they ended up in a unknown location. the pursue Jul 'Mdama through Requiem's portal system. In attempts to catch him, he flee's. Fortunately the Didact's Gift was then recovered at Galileo Base. Memento Mori: Research on Requiem's portal system begins immediately after discovery. Intel on a refuge facility find heavy enemy activity in the area, Crimson team are on the scene. Later Foward Base Magma comes under attack and Crimson are the first responders. Spartan Gabriel Thorne is then transported to Requiem. Scattered: Spartan Lopez and team Crimson lose contact with UNSC, in attempt to make contact the team are forced to land at a covenant controlled facility, they then investigate the structures porpose. They find out covenant are employing a Harvester to search for a mysterious artifact. The operations are then shut down by the team. Invasion: While Team Crimson were assaulting Apex, all UNSC Fireteams are then recalled to the Infinity to defend from a covenant invasion, Crimson are then assigned to retake the hanger bay and move to disarm detected Havok nukes near the engine bay. The defense was a success and the covenant were wiped from Infinity. Expendable: After a successful defense, Fireteam Crimson were then redeployed back at Apex to clear out the hostiles in the area. After the elimination of Apex, Crimson continues to assist and aid other fireteams in their reports and distress calls. During the night of Requiem, Dr. Glassman has requested help in decoding a map recovered from the covenant. Lopez and Crimson come in to assist. Key: Jul 'Mdama has abducted Dr. Halsey, Crimson then follows along Halsey's signal back to a transmission at Apex. The signal then continues to another area called Lockup. Covenant send more forces to assault the area. Exodus: UNSC Discover that Requiem becomes highly unstable and is on trajectory to collide with its sun. Fireteams Crimson and Majestic are in pursuit of its artifacts to halt the planets course. Numerous pelicans are shot down in the process trying to recover a replacement power supply for the Harvester to recover the artifacts. 2558-''' Extra Canon As of today Spartan Lopez has separated from Team Crimson to lead a new Spartan IV Fireteam Onyx, aswell as assisting Marine REDHED's on the field. training in the Warzone Simulation with simulated AI Covenant and Promethean soldiers. It is unknown who these new Spartans that are being trained are at the moment, more information's may be released on Halo Infinite's release. Although this info may be retcon'd if Infinite's story doesn't fit with this extra canon. For now it stays as so. _ _ '''Trivia: Spartan F64's real name is Elijah Lopez. only being called his name by his teammates, although his name is never used during the time of being a spartan by officials but instead called by his number F64. it is unknown why his full number is D-F64, this could be a referance to Elijah's stupid Gamertag change to DF64 during the time from 2012 to 2013 until being changed back to his currant gamertag FeaR The 1nSaNe. Since this Black Team is a Alternate version of the Real Black Team. With 4 Spartans included in both lores, Spartan F64 Elijah could be the alternate Black-One, Noah as Black-Two, Daniel as Black-Three and Ben as Black-Four. In Halo 5, the destroyed Mijolnir Mark VI armor varient was F64's armor before and after he went into cryosleep. As his old Mark VI armor showed rugged wear from several missions and neglect being away from UNSC for long periods of time. In Halo 4, F64 still works for ONI without UNSC being aware. During his missions with Team Crimson, Halsey meets Spartan D-F64 once again and feeds off the secret intel he brings in from requium. This story has been the oldest and longest neglected story. The last time the Halo Story was updated was 2014 (2009 - 2014). Although this may not be the end of the story and might make a comeback if Halo Infinite lives up to its release.